Love and Betrayal Part II: Growing up and Memories
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Scy Nox, the son of the Late Albel Nox, Nel his mother must face new challenges the ones you can't fight with a blade, through out this story Scy is growing up and his childhood is a mess This is the Sqeuel of Love and Betrayl
1. Chapter 1

Love and Betrayal

Chapter 1: Forbidden Memories

I do not own Star ocean or Samurai X

He walked slowly to the Airyglaph cemertary. Albel stepped into the holy ground of the dead, he slowly came apon a tomb stone which was ingraved in it,_ Julia Nox. _A deep sigh left the cold captain's lips as his eyes grew dim and hazy as memories flow within him the ones he wish he could forget..but not forget her...His first love..the one he was destined to be with, but that all changed after the accident four years ago. He stared longingly at the words on the marble rock before a calm cool voice broke his train of thought. " Albel-san?" The voice came from behind him. He turned to see a blue haired boy. " What is it worm, can't you go bug somebody else?" He growled lowly his raspy voice passed through his icy lips. Fayt looked to him. " We are about to leave...what are you doing here in the cemertary?" He asked. " Hmph none of your businuss fool." Albel repiled as he turned from Fayt. "Albel-san..." He muttered as he followed the anti-soical captain out of the cemetary. Soon Fayt passed him waving to Cliff, Nel and Maria. " What kept you two?" demanded Maria. " Hmph.." Albel walked off, staying behind the pack of heros as usual. " He'll never change." Maria muttered to Nel, Nel only nodding her head in agreement. Fayt looked to Albel worried a bit.

_"I wonder why he is so distant...and why was he in the cemertary..."_ Thought Fayt. Cliff blinked watched Fayt stare at Albel, who seem deep in thought himself. " Hey uhh..Fayt...why are you staring at Albel as if he was your long lost love or something?" Cliff chuckled. Fayt turned quickly a slight blush in his cheeks. " I am not!" Fayt shouted causing everyone to laugh except a certain multi-colored hair captain, who seem to miss the whole thing. Everyone stared at Albel in awe that he didn't react to Cliff's stupid comment. He just kept his eyes closed and kept walking. " Hey Earth to Albel!" Cliff screamed. Albel came back to reality and glared at the group. " What are you Maggots staring at!" He demanded the group. They all just stared at him trying not to laugh. " Nothing.." They said in usion. The Captain raised a brow at this. " Tch, whatever..." He stared off to the left as they came apon the Urssa Lava caves. Fayt looked back to Albel. " Albel-san..how do you do that?" " Do what Fayt?" he asked. Everyone gasped at Albel." What?" he asked again. " Did you call him by his actual name! Not worm, fool or even maggot!" gasped Maria. " Albel are you running a fever!" asked Cliff teasingly. " What are you freaking about fools, thats his name isn't it?" Albel spoke as he entered the gaint room where the dragon god slept. "Hmm...he's been acting werid." Nel whispered to Fayt. Fayt nodded.

"_Julia..."_ The mere mention of the name in his name caused his heart to ache. Albel ingored this pain as he stood before the gaint dragon. " Its huge..." Fayt said amazed by the dragon. " Now thats just too big.." Maria spoke in awe of the dragon. " Impressive.." Cliff only manged to say. Albel rolled his crismon eyes as he muttered. "Let's just get this over with.." Nel stood and bowed at the dragon. " We ask you of your assitance..." She spoke sternly but at the same time gently as though not to offend the dragon. " What would you have me do?" Asked the Dragon God. " Bear our weapon and defeat these ships.." Nel Responded. "Bah! I shall never bear anything made by you flithy humans!" "Tch! fine its time to show you a lesson!" Taunted Maria. " Yeah!" Fayt agreed as he pulled out his bastard sword. "Let's just get this over with..." Nel sighed. Albel was silent as he drew his katana slowly. The dragon roared mightly as they charged vastly. Fayt swung swiftly cutting the dragon's leg. The dragon screeched in pain, attempting to claw at Fayt. Fayt dodged easily as he summon ice needles. After a half hour of stright battling the dragon soon gave in. " A promise is a promise small, but powerful humans.." He finally said. " We won!" Cliff and Fayt jumped around happily. Nel only nodded as Maria patted her on the back. In the back Albel wiped the blood off his sword and sealth it as he began to walk to the dragon, he froze as he winces in pain slightly, "_what the?..my arm wasn't injured in the fight..why is it... burning?"_ he thought as his arm under his claw began to burn more intensely. Nel noticed the pain of the black birdage captain and went to him. " Are you arlight Albel-kun?" She asked surpising finding herself concern for him. He narrowed his crismon eyes. "Hmph just a scratch...nothing of you to be conern about Nel." He walked off quickly. Nel gasped softly staring at him." He didn't call me Maggot...maybe he is getting ill..." she muttered as they boarded the dragon.

"What was that Nel-chan?" Asked Cliff with a grin on his face. Nel looked to him annoyed." None of your businuss.." she simply said. " Its best just to ingore him." Maria said snickering. "Hey!" Cliff shouted and Fayt and the rest laughed. Albel sighed in annoyance. "Look the castle!" Fayt pointed out. The dragon landed infront of the king and queen. "You tamed him!" the King gasped in disbeilef. "Tamed I agreed!" The dragon spoke up suddenly. "I see." the king muttered. "Nel..stay and fly with the dragon." ordered the queen. Nel Nodded and turn to see Albel jumping off the dragon, she stared at him longingly as he walked into the castle. She sighed knowing not to follow, but for Fayt all did was follow. " What do you want Worm?" Albel growled lowly. "Well you've been acting strangely..." Fayt gained the courage to say. "Hmph..whatever.." Fayt looked hurt as he stared at Albel. Albel blinked at his expression. "Whats wrong fool.?" Fayt blinked. Was Albel actually caring how he feels? "Well worm!" Albel grew impatient at Fayt's stalling. "Well you have been so distant..and well not yourself.." Fayt spoke. Albel went silent. "Why were you visiting that grave...? Albel turned quickly heading out of the room. "Wait Albel please!" Fayt ran out after him.

"..That...grave..."

DUN DUN DUN!

Authoress: What do ya think?

Albel: Once again i sound sappy!

Authoress: No ya don't!

Albel: Well Read and Review .

Authoress: ahhh! dun smile its scary!

Albel: i can't help if i was born looking evil sniff


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Betryal

Chapter II: The grave and the promise of the Rose

do not own star ocean or samurai X although it really isn't like samurai X

Fayt gave up on chasing Albel. "What did I say to upset him like that, I mean I never seen that look in his eyes before.." Fayt muttered to himself. Fayt's eyes stammered to the floor, a hint of sadness could be found within them. _"who is that grave...perphs I shall go visit it myself after the Veedeeni are destoryed." _ Fayt thought to himself. The blue haired boy rushed off outside to see the gaint dragon and Nel, plus the others ready to go. His blue eyes set on the form of Albel who seemed distracted. "Best of luck to you..." The King Azrei commented as they boarded the dragon. " Thank you we shall try our best!" Fayt cheered as Cliff patted him on the back. With that the gaitn dragon flew into the sky at fast speed. The weapon latched to his back. Everyone was tense ready for battle, as a series of mini battles was ocurring below. Fayt turn his sight to Albel who seemed to be lost in thought. Fayt stared at him longingly. Albel looked up and glares at Fayt. Fayt turned quickly and watched as the Veedeeni ships approuched. " Nel be ready to aim!" Shouted Maria who was taking control. Nel nodded at aimed at the ships, a ray of pink and gold left the weapon, blasting a gaint hole into the Veendeeni ship. " Whoot!" Cliff cheered excitedly. " One down and one to go!" He added. S

Soon the other Veendeeni ship approuched the dragon. Nel took aim at the ship firing at it. The attack missed, and Albel growled. " Do you know where your aiming!" he growled. " Shut up Nox this is hard!" Nel snapped back at him." Its goona take some time for it heat back up! and the Veendeeni is attacking!"Maria shouted. " Come on we must keep distance!" yelled fayt the dragon nodded. Albel stared at the Veendeeni ship. "Look out!" the dragon roared turning sharply on the side. The grans turn forced albel off the sight with a fling. His eyes widen as he felt him self in mid air and falling. " ALBEL!" screamed Fayt who attemped to grab his arm. He gripped his hand tightly. " Hold on!" Fayt cried feeling his hand slipping. Albel stared at Fayt. " Hold on Albel I won't let you go!" The bule haired boy cried as he tried all his might to pull Albel up. Seconds later Faty felt himself go over the side of the dragon. Cliff dived to catch his feet but her was too late, the captain of the black birdage and the bule haired Fayt began to fall. " No! Fayt!" creid Cliff. " Albel!" Nel cried as they all watched helplessly. Nel narrowed her eyes and fried fericly at the Veendeeni ship, destorying it.

Albel Closed his eyes as he felt himself fall, not a word left his mouth, however Fayt, was screaming loudly. He looked only to see blue. Albel opened his eyes as he felt himself go under the water. His eyes widen as he felt himself beginnig to sink due to his metalic claw. Fayt swam to the surface. " Albel? ALBEL!" He creid as he dove back under the water. he looked around and found him sinking fastly. Fayt swam as fast as he could, he placed his arms around his waist and begins to swim up. Fayt dragged himself and Albel to the surface lying him on the sandy beach. Albel had fell unconiusus. He blacked out..to find himself in a state of wonderment and dream. The last words he heard was the ones of his own name " Albel!" Fayt cried trying to awaken the fallen Captain. Fayt checked his pluse to see if he was alive. " Yes! okay.." He placed his ear by his mouth to check to see if he was breathing, he wasn't. Fayt eyes widened. "What am I gonna do!" Fayt looked around. "Come on Albel! breathe!" Fayt screamed. Albel lied motionless on the tanish beach, soon begins to turn pale. Fayt eyes widen. " Albel don't kill me for this but..." Fayt took a deep breath and lowered his face to Albel's. His cheeks turned red as he slowly placed his lips against his, breathing air into his lungs. Fayt quickly pulled away as Albel coughed heavily, water spurring from his mouth. " Bleh! gah...What the hell happened?" Albel manged to spoke through coughs and wheezes. "Albel your okay!" Fayt said reielfed. Albel narrowed his eyes to the blue haired boy.

"Come..lets get back to the castle.." Albel spoke weakly as he stood. Fayt nodded as they began to walk back to the castle. Lucky for them that they fell inot the river under the moonlit bridge so they're walk wasn't too bad, but the utter silence began to make Fayt feel uncomfortable. " umm...Albel?" Fayt spoke meekly. " What is it?" Albel replied as he turn his eyes locking on fayts form. "Are you sure your alright..?" Fayt asked. Albel gave a simple nod and continued his way into the palace. Them dripping wet, began there way to the Audience Chamber to find everyone crying or at least mourning. " what the?" Albel blinked staring at the gloomy faced of his friends. "Your alive!" Marai sighed in reielf. Fayt smiled as maria ran over throwing her arms around him. Fayt blushed as he gently hugged maria who at the same time was blushing as well. she backed away quickly. " Umm...sorry.." she apologized. "atta boy your strong!" Cliff teased smacking him on the back. " Ouch!" Fayt winced in pain. "That hurt!" Everyone laughed except Albel who seem to disappear into the hallway. Wincing in pain himself, his armunder his forsaken claw began to burn enterally. _"...Welcome home..."_ A voice echoing through Albel's ears. He looked around quicklly to find no one, then he realized who it was...he knew who it was telling him welcome home. He flead to his room in the castle as he slammed the door ehind him. He collasped on the bed as a sigh left his lips. "Julia..why are you haunting me..." he muttered confusely as he curled up. He soon found a restless sleep and with that came a restless dream.

_"WelcomeHome love!" A woman with black hair spoke smiling towards Albel. He blinked at her and gave a soft smile. "Juila.." he softly spoke as he walked towards her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She smiled gently, the smile that seems to haunt Albel for quite some time. Albel pulled away and walked over to the cupboard he pulled out a boquet of roses. "I here are nine roses." He began as he handed them to her. She smiled brightly " They are lovely!" she said. "Take this.." Albel spoked gently. He handed her a glass rose. She smiled at him. "You didn't have too.." she spoke but Albel placed a finger over her lips. " Here i ahnded you nine roses and one fake, I will love you until the last rose dies.." Albel whispered. " Til the last rose...your in my heart always.." _

_"always..."_

Albel awoke with a jerk. He sta up in his bed. "Not this dream again..." Hepalced his good hand over her face and sighed as he stood. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Nel walked in staring at him. " Albel..are you alright?" Asked the red haired beauty. "Yea why?" Albel growled lowly as he clenched his head. " Well your door was cracked open and I heard you groaning in your sleep." Nel repiled. Albel looked away. "Well If your okay then I will leave.." She said Albel didn't attempt to stop her. All he knew that he wasn't going to let himself get close to anyone again..not after what happened four years ago...

Authoress: what ya think?

Albel: hmph

Authoress: I bring out a different side of Albel!

Albel: i still sound sappy

Authroess; quiet you!

Albel : Read and review maggots

Authoress: do as he says please?


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Beytral

Chapter 3

Disclaminer: I do not own Staro ocean til the end of time

Authoress: Wow chapter three

Fayt: umm..albel decided not to come today

Authoress: That fine

FAyt: Alrighty!

Authoress: Fayt have the honors to tell our readers R&R

Fayt: Yay! Read and Review Guys please! I beg of you!

Authoress: I miss Albel

Albel let out a sigh which passed through his lips. Nel just visited him, although for a long time, his heart ached everytime Nel was near. Albel growled softly under his breath and headed out of the guest room which he was staying in. He strided down the marble hall way, the stucture amzed him, it wasn't like this in the cold realm of Airyglaph. Oddly to Albel that this place somehow gave him peace, even if Albel Nox didn't admit to it. As he exited the grand city he found himself stopping staring out beyond the Moonlit bridge. The waters flowed peacefully the smell of the waters mad the air cool calm and crisp to his nose. He sighed softly daydreaming lost in his thoughts and memories. Albel leaned against the small stone wall gazing down into the glittering waters. "...Albel?..." A soft Alto voice came from behind. Albel turnsed sightly to find a Red haired woman staring at him. In Her arms she carried bags of items which she seem to have gottten from perterny. "Its you Maggot..what do you want?" Albel spoke in his usual taunting tone. Nel rolled her eyes. " Its good to see you too." she replied scarsticly. Albel grumbbled under his breath taking the bags from her grasp. "Lets head back to the castle." He spoke before Nel could stop him. Albel looked down a memory played in his mind.

Flashback

Albel and Julia are walking through Kirsla, Albel's hands seem to be filled with bags and items while Jula carries her small pouch. "Julia..are we done yet?" Albel whined. "Aww...Albel come now we have to get some food I don't want to strave to death.." She giggled. "Pfft fine but only one more store these things are heavy.." Albel groaned as he fell behind her. "Albel come on see? we are already home." She turned the door handle and walked through. Albel slowly walks in only to trip over his feet dropping everything. "Ack!" "hehe, are you alright?" she asked as she takes a paper bag off his head. .."Yeah..." He smiled softly staring at her. "That your with me Julia..."

End Flashback 

Albel looked up at the castle,the grand structure towers over the city. Nel placed the bags down as two siolders came toand took them, albel did the same. "Albel do you mind if we went on a walk?" She asked him suddenly. Albel looked a bit surpised. "Alright" He muttered which surpiesed Nel. Nel grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the forest. He followed lost in thought not realizing that he was gripping her hand. Nel blushed and stared at him longingly. "Umm..Albel you can let go of my hand." She spoke. He quickly broke from his trance pulling hishand away. He muttered under his breath and loooked around the forest. It was beautiful, he never noticed this part of the forest. Nel walked up to the fountain which was made by marble, the waters whence flows from it was crystal clear. Albel stared at Nel. Nel seem to glow faintly in the sun light, her hair glowed a light red color as the sun made her skin seem like slik. He stared at her for a long while his cheeks flushed. "What are you staring at Albel?" Nel asked in wonderment. Albel turned away quickly to hide his red face. "Nothing Maggot!" He repiled nervously. Nel just smiled and chuckled. "You may be Albel the wicked but sometimes u\out of the blue you go and say something nice, like calling me by my actual name." Said Nel sitting on a small bench near the fountain. "Hmph you are a fool." He spoke as he said on the oppsite bench then her. A long silence plauged them when something flashed through the trees.

He blinked something catching his eye. "Nel get out of the way!" Suddenly an Arrow flies through the sky aiming at the red haired beauty. Albel quickly pushes Nel to the ground, the arrow percing the skin of his back. "Urgh!" he winced in pain lying on the ground. "Albel!" Nel screamed rushing over to his side. "hmph...Traitor..." A voice echoed through the area. Nel looked up to find the soruce of the voice but nothing was seen. She stared at Albel. "Albel!" Nel cried. Albel forced himself to sit up at he touched the wooden pole of the arow, he winces in pain. "Whats happening!" Fayt ran out of the castle followed by Cliff, Maria and Spohia. "We heard a scream!" Fayt stared at Albel. Albel looked up his eyes hazy as his vision begins to blur. "Albel hold on!" Fayt cried. But it was too late albel feel to the ground unconiusus. Fayt ran to him, slowly pulling out the arrow. He smiled as the arow head came out with the arrow and not had been broken off like most arrows. Soon his smile fades to find little slits in the arrow head. He gasp. "Itd been tipped with poison!" Cliif yelled. "Quickly carry him inside and fetch the doctor!" Nel ordered. "He will live, makes sure he gets plenty of rest..." The doctor spoke leaving the room" after a three hour examtion. Nel stayed by his side. "Albel please...get better.."


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Beytral

Authroess: I made some changes to this chapter beacuse people didn't like how i made Albel, so here ya go!

disclaimer: note, i do not own star ocean or samurai X

Chapter 4

_"Albel?...Albel" A soft and kind voice came to Albel, it broke his train of dreaming."Huh?" He softly repiled."Whats going through your mind right now?" Albel smiled softly at his soon to be wife. "Hmm..Manyt hings..mainly about airyglaph.."Albel told her They were sitting in the gaint court gardens behind Woltar's mansion. The wind blew gently and the sun shined brightly. To Albel Juila in the sun as she was, she was an angel send to him from heaven, even though he wasn't very reiligous. For once in his life he was truley able to feel the joy of love and happiness. Ever since the accident with the ritual of the flame, He started to trust people again. Julia smiled wholely at Albel and stood up. " Lets go into town." She suggested. Albel nodded and stood up. Naturally he took the lead and she followed. They were linked in hands. _

_"Hmph" a raspy voice came from behind them. Albel turned quickly. He narrowed his crismon optics into slits at the sight of the person who seem to be following him. " What do you want Vox?" Albel demanded as he rose his hand infront of Julia as if he was protecting her. " Nice little wife you got there." Vox said with a malice grin on his face. " Its none of your businuss fool." Albel growled getting annoyed. Vox was so low in to address his wife so unformally? "What are you going to do? Your no match for me boy." Vox hissed at albel taking sword into hand. Albel lowered his hand and gripped the hilt of his sword. " Get out of here now, before I loose my temper." Albel warned in a stern tone. Julia watched in fear of a fight. " No, I will kill you and reclaim the title of being the Black Birdage captain and become more powerful than you!" Vox declared, as he began to laugh darkly. Albel growled lowly under his breath and looked to Julia. She got the message and stood back. _

_Albel took his swordsmen stance, declaring himself that he would never back down from a challange. "Prepare to die!" Vox screamed, as if it was his WarCry. Albel remained silent. Juila's eyes widen in horror so afriad of loosing the only person she could ever love. She dashed forward thrusting herself infront of her lover. But it was too fast for albel to decline his action just as she jumped Albel's sword slashed through her as if she was merely paper. _

_His steel blade swiftly and cleanly cutting her flesh.Just as she began to fall back, he notices that Vox, was wounded but not by him but by her! she had hid a dagger within her clothing and it was sticking out of vox's chest. Vox decline his action and sealth his sword His hand over his bloody wound. "DAmn that woman! for inerfereing... Albel looked up, his eyes widen in shock of what he did. Julia's hair swayed upward brushing against his cheek as her mtionless body fell to the earthly terra below. Albel manged to catch her bloody body. " Julia! Speak to me! why!" Albel cried. _

_Juila's eyes showed no sign of life, she slowly looked into her lowers eyes. "I'm...in so much pain.." she slowly spoke. Albel's eyes widen more in horror. "Why though!" He shouted choaking n his own tears. Julia's fingers trembled over his katana she slowly gripped it and forced her arm to rise as the blade gently traced against Albel's flesh on his shouder. " I want to protect you..always...thats..what...my..duty as a...wife..was...suppose..to..do...Vox was right..i didn't beileve you could have won..please forgive me..." she spoke barely able to prounceate. Albel began to cry. " Your so stupid Julia!" He screamed. Julia smiled softly."Yes...I know...and..I love..you.." The bloody dying woman spoke her last words, the last of her remaining moments on the earth were up. As she stop moving all together Albel looked up. "Julia?" JULIA!" _

_Albel screamed loudly. His voice echoed through the whole town. He glared at Vox with a wicked haterd. " You..BASTARD!" Albel Screamed. Vox slyly grinned. " I didn't plan it out to be like this, but it still work, I still wounded you for the rest of your pathetic days." Vox laughed malicly as he sleath his sword and walked out of sight. Albel looked back to Julia's lifeless form. Something in Albel Snapped as he slowly raised his head to the sky letting out a gaint roar of agony. "JULIA!" _

_Albel looked up and glared at nothing. "..I swear I will beocme powerful and skilled in swordsmenship and one day I will desotry him, you life will not die in vain.."_

Albel awoke. A sharp pain going down his back. He remain still, for the pain was great. He looked around to find a certin red haired woman sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Across the room A blue haired boy was curled up, his back against the wall, he seem to be asleep as well. Albel touched the patched up wound in his back. It was mainly sore. He grinned softly knowing he was alive. He let out a yawn. He looked under the blankets to find that he was wearing white robes. He blinked a few times. " Hmm..My clothes her were probably tranished with blood and the stain wouldn't come out. No big deal i'll go the outfitter to get new clothes later." He thought to himself. He realized how comfortbable Aquian clothing was. (he is wearing a white kimono thingy..ya know what people wear back in kenshin's time.) Albel sat up slowly and looked around at the two sleepy heads.

"Fayt...wake up.." Albel whispered. Fayt winced and turned over still asleep. Albel blinked a few times before standing up and kicking him awake.

" Gah!" Fayt jumped to his feet as Albel sat back down. "Albel! Your awake!" Fayt shouted, waking Nel. Nel rubbed her eyes. "Albel you feeling better?" She asked.

" I'm just fine thanks to you Maggots" Repiled. " He must be feeling better! He's callin us maggots again" Fayt said sitting on the bed. Nel and albel laughed softly.

"Hey whats all the comotion about?" Asked Maria as she walked in with clean clothes for Albel. "Oh, welcome back to earth Albel." She said. " here are some clothes you can wear until we get you new ones." She informed setting them in his lap. " But these are the uniform of the Diplo aren't they?" Albel asked. Maria nodded. " Yeah, beileve me it was hard to find clothes that fit you I swear your like a pole." Maria Teased. Albel muttered under his breath. " We will let you change."

Everyone scattered out of the room. (basically the uniforms are like Maria's only he is wearing more baggy pants style.) Albel stood up and changed into the clothes given him. He walked out and headed to the Audience Chamber. He walked slowly. His stomach was growling andit made him depressed. He walked into the chamber to be greeted by everyone. "Albel!" Peppita excalimed before jumping on his shoulders. "ACk!" Albel manged to say trying to keep his balance.

" Hey do I look like something you sit on?" He fummed. Peppita giggled and jumped down.

"Sir Albel, I feel terrible that your own people tried to assassiante you." The queen spoke. Albel looked up at her. " I'll let you know this, You will no longer be known as "Albel the Wicked" Here, you will be known as Sir Albel, and your welcome here anytime." she informed him.

Albel only gave a nod. "Yes, umm Thank you" He spoke. Albel stomach growled. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Albel got annoyed quickly. " I'll prepare supper for you all." Nel said Laughing.

" You think its funny that my stomache growled Nel!" Albel yelled at her. Nel turned and grinned. " No, I think its cute." He repiled and walked off to the kitchen to prepare a meal for everyone. Albel blinked a few moments at the comment. "Bah" he finally said. Sophia went with Nel to prepare dinner.

Albel sat down at the table and listened to everyone talking with one another. " Why, Albel I haft to say you fit perfectly in that uniform. " Cliff Teased Albel. Albel cursed under his breath. " Albel, have you ever consdir joining Qark?" Mirage suddenly spoke up taking everyone by surpise. Albel looked at the blonde girl. " I mean It would be fun, travel to see new worlds plus there will be fighting, so you could prove your strength." Mirage explained.

" Now wait a second Mirage." Maria spoke up. " I mean we are few short of crew members thanks to the Veendeeni attack so why not? I mean Sophia, Fayt Nel, Roger and Peppita joined. Why not Albel?" she aked. "Ah, I see your point Mirage, Its alright with me." Maria finally gave in. Besides whats wrong having Albel around? "I would Like that." Albel said as he leaned back in his chair. Mirage's face seem to light up. "Alright."

Soon dinner was served, Fayt and cliff talked about several diffrent things. Maria Mirage and Sophia talked about girl stuff that Albel didn't really wanted to hear. Peppita and roger was in a eating contest. Albel looked to Nel who seem to be deep in thought. Nel looked up at Albel.

" what is it?" She asked. Albel bliked. " Hmph..Nothing..so..I heard you joined Qark" Albel spoke in hoping in making a covesation. Nel nodded slightly. " Thats right, Since the war is over, my skills aren't needed anymore." Nel told him. " Hmph i did too..Join Qark i mean." He responded as he slowly picked up a slice of bread. Nel looked at him. " Really? Because you wanted to be challenged." She guessed. Albel bit softly into the bread and ate it, he nodded to Nel. Soon it was late out and Cliff and Fayt were wasted, too much Sake at dinner, Pepptia and roger went to bed with stomaches. Maria, Mirage and Sophia ran off for a girls sleep over in the diplo. That only left Albel and Nel alone.

Albel felt strange around the crismon haired woman. I t was a feeling he haven't felt in ages. Nel stood in the garden. The starry night shined apon her making her look angelic. Albel walked over to Nel.

" What are you up to?" Nel asked albel softly. Albel turned his head to hide the blush in his cheeks. "Nothing." He grubbled. Nel smiled softly at him.

"We are not enemies anymore, so we are friends?" Nel asked scooting closer to albel. Albel looked at her softly his crismon eyes for once showed a sign of peace. "Yeah." Albel nodded in agreement. "Alright then, we have to make sure this treaty remains in tact." Nel told Albel. Albel smiled softly at the red head, which made her cheeks flush. Inside the queen watched them from her window.

" What mircles that garden and the right time of night can make." She whispered to herself. Back at the garden Albel and Nel talked for a long time getting to know eachother. Nel looked to Albel sadly. " You had a wife when your were only twenty?" She asked. Albel nodded. " That right." He repiled. " ...What happened to her?" She asked softly and kindly. Albel slowly set his eyes on Nel. " She died." Albel manged to say. He looked away.

" I'm sorry to hear that!" Nel Spoke up. Albel looked to her. " Is that why your so cold and distant?" She asked. Albel blinked at the question. " I don't want to get close to people but it seems impossible for me.." Albel spoke softly.

Nel nodded softly and began to head inside. "Its..getting cold i have to go! Goodnight!" She ran off leaving Albel alone. Albel sighed softly and headed to his room and fell alseep.

Authoress: hmm..DUN DUN DUN

Cliff: Read and review .


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star ocean

Me: Welcome to the fifth chapter I hope you like.

Cliff: Hi guys!

Me: I added an O.c. I thought would make the story more cheerful, girls seem to make the story cheerful.

Cliff: This new character is she hot?

Me: Get yer head outta the gutter!

Cliff: it was a Joke ya know J-O-K-E!

Nel: Yeah right

Fayt: Yeah Right

Albel: How can he get his head out of a gutter when this castle doesn't have any gutters?

Me: sighs we have to explain it to you, Mr. I never had a girl-friend.

Albel: Maggot!

Me: cries

Cliff Nel Fayt: R/R!

"Oh my Aapris there she is!" A woamn in the town shouted and a big crowd of people surrounded something. Fayt and Sophia and left to get breakfast int he town when they saw the crowd.

"Whats going on?" Fayt wondered and sophia walked over with interested, Fayt followed the brown haired girl.

"Excuse me who is that?" Sophia asked a girl. the girl turned and smiled.

"Thats Sakura Lee. Nox. She's the greastest singer also from Kirsla!" The woman giggled. Fayt and Sophia looked to eachother. Sakura walked into the hotel and the crowd died down. Fayt and Sophia manged to get into the Hotel.

"Wait Miss!" Sophia called out to the pop singer. The two toned haired woman turned and stared at them with crismon eyes, her long hair was blonde at the roots but seem to go into black. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello is there something you want?" She asked her voice seem gentle and high, they could tell she was a surprano. They blinked and looked to eachother. Fayt stepped up.

" It could be a mistake, your last name is Nox isn't it?" Fayt asked. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Yes thats right. Why do you ask Sir?" Sakura asked with interest in her voice. Fayt and Sophia exchanged galances and then loked back at the J-pop singer.

"Umm...We have a friend name Albel and he-"

"ALBEL! You have seen him oh please tell me where he is!" Sakura intterupted. Fayt jumped back and loked to her.

"He's in the castle of this royal city. We can show the way if you like." Sophia spoke up with a smile. Sakura smiled and nodded with glee.

"Show me right now!" she cheered before running out of the castle, Sophia and Fayt ran after her. Her speed was vast, they could tell she was realted to Albel. They raced into the palance with Sakura as the winner and Fayt the second leaving poor little Sophia last. Just as Sophia made her way back Fayt and Sakura were sitting attempting to catch their breath. Fayt smiled as Sophia walked over to him.

"You made it back." He spoke. Sakura stood up and looked to Fayt, her crismon eyes locking on his form.

"Where is he?" She asked her voice slightly stern. Fayt stood and walked into the palace. He peeked around the cornere to find Nel.

"Hey Nel where is Albel?" He asked. Nel stopped and looked to Fayt, then to Sakura.

"He's in the garden napping." Nel spoke before heading off to the audience cahmber. Fayt smiled and him and company made there ways to the gardens. There Albel was just waking up. He rubbed his eyes with his good hand.

"Albel-kun!" Fayt cried out. Albel blinked and stood up.

"NII-SAN!" Sakura cried and tackled him, therefore he only stood the fall back down.

"Gah!" Albel manged to say before he feel into the grass. Giggles were heard from Sakura s she stood up. Albel stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Sakura and blinked with surpised.

"Onee-chan?" He manged to say. she smiled. and hugged him. Albel attempted to get away.

"I'm surpised you remebered me its been a while!" She grinned. She stepped away to look at him.

" I thought you and Ka-san moved to Greeton." Albel spoke up.

"We did I'm here visiting, Ka-san is still there." Sakura repiled. She looked around.

"So..I hear you became pretty Famous Nii-san." She said. Albel blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"They call me Albel the Wicked here.." Albel responded. Sakura laughed.

" I'm here to put on a concert tonight, then I'll be going back home."

"good."

"Don't be mean Nii-san"

"Make me."

"I will"

"Hmph"

"I could always when we were kids."

Albel glared at her. She grinned slight as if to say."You know I'm better then you." Albel growled and placed his claw like arm on the hilt of his sword.

"Come on and be a big brother for once and don't start fighting becuase you know I can kick your ass." Sakura smirked as if Albel was the one smirking.

"Keep thinking that little girl, I'm bigger and bader than you." Albel repiled with a twisted grin on his face.Sakura chuckled softly.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Nu-uh"

"Hh-huh"

"ENOUGH!" Sophia snapped. Fayt jumped at this and looked at the brunette. Albel and Sakura freezed and Stared at Sophia.

"I can't stand siblings fighting sheesh!" Sophia yelled.

"He started it." Sophia mutted under her breathe and walked off. She turned and smiled at her brother.

"Come to my concert tonight." She ordered and walked away.

Albel blinked and sighed. He began to think and grinned to himself before leaving the garden. He knew how he could get Nel alone. He walked to his room and lied on the bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Me: Man I'm tired I wrote this chapter pretty late...

Sakura: Woot you did it for the readers!

Me: Yup!

Albel: How am I realted to you again?

Sakura: Shut your pie hole you maggot!

Albel: Maggot! You dare use my own slang against me why you!

Sakura: Nayh! P

Albel: 

Me: R/R!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own star ocean

Me: Well welcome to the sixth chapter

Albel: Hmph

Me:Heehee

Albel: R/R maggots

Me: I also do not own the song sakura sings its the english version of Yubiwa from escaflowne.

Sakura: .

Albel: r/r!

Me: please?

It was late afternoon before Albel decided to get up. He smirked and fixed his hair slightly and placed his regular attrie apon himself. He looked around and walked out of his room. The wicked one wandered down the hall to find Nel talking to Fayt and Sakura. They must have introduced themselves to eachother he thought. He walked over and Sakura and Fayt blinked.

"See ya later Ms. Nel." Sakura spoke before exiting down the hall. Fayt nodded and followed her. Now it was just Nel and Albel, which they both seem a bit nervous alothough Albel wouldn't admit it. He stared at nel and she stared back, her cheeks a bit red. Albel broke the silence.

"Nel..." He began but trailed off. Nel blinked a bit.

"Yes?" She replied. Albel stared into her eyes longingly.

"Are you planing anything tonight?" He asked in his usual cool tone. Nel's heart began to race. she shook her head.

"No, Why do you ask?" She repiled with a question. Albel smirked and looked her over slowly, capturing the curves and the beautyness of her body. Nel noticed this and blushed.

"Well Sakura wants me to go to her concert before she leaves and I was wondering if you would like to come and see it." He prounced slowly and softly as if to make sure no one heard. Nel gave a soft smile and a slender nod to the Black birdage Captain.

"I would like that very much, and...are you asking me out on a date Albel the wicked?" She found her self asking before thinking. She fushed and covered her mouth with her hands. Albel began to feel warm, he knew he was blushing. He began to walk coser to Nel, but Nel backed away, he blinked and continued towards her she found herself against the wall. Her body began to tremble slightly her cheeks a rose color.

"And what if I was Zelpher?" He questioned in his cool deep voice which seem to make Nel's heart melt. He grinned noticing her rose cheeks and placed his good hand firmly against the wall, as if to block her from escaping. She make a meep sound. She found herself so close to him, that she could hear the beating of his heart, it was fast and jumpy like hers. Nel gained the courage to look up, Albel's crismon eyes were locked on hers he was staring into them, gazing into them. Her breathing became heavy, not knowing weather its fear or nervousness. She never really had time to date in her life, and the guys really payed no atetion to her, so to be this close to a guy was a litle frighting for her. They couldn't help but stare at eachother, suddenly to Nel she could hear their hearts beating at the same time.

"Umm..okay Albel I need to go see the queen! umm see you tonight!" She spoke fastly gettting too nervous, she ducked under his arma nd turn to leave, but she felt something pull her back it was Albel, He pulled her to his chest and his lips met hers and for a slipt second they shared a kiss, Nel's eyes widen but before she knew it he was gone. He had dashed down the hall. She stood there in shock of what had happened. She couldn't beileve that Albel Nox, The Wicked had kissed her! She blinked and smiled, then at that point she knew she was in love...

Meanwhile

In the town there was a stage set up in the square. Lights brought up the stage in different colors such as red,blue,green purple and the rest of the rainbow. Fayt watched with Sophia by his side, their hands were linked. They were smiling and gigling with eachother. (N/A: Fayt doesn't giggle!) They watched as Sakura bean to practice, it was still light out so the concert wasn't going to start until around nine o clock. It was about seven now. Fayt turned to Sophia and smiled at her.

"So what do you think?" Fayt asked a goofy yet cute smile plastared on his face. Sophia reutrned the smile and repiled.

"Its really cool, I never been to a concert, so I'm really excited. " Fayt smiled at her.

"I'm glad Sophia. " Fayt said in a cool way, attempting to sound cool like Albel no doubt!. Sophia giggled and watched as Sakura warmed up. Her voice was high but she could go deep like an alto. Then it occured to Sophia. Can Albel sing as well? (N/a Hey hey, I'm a dreamer I think Albel could sing if he tried hard enough.) Sophia grinned at Fayt.

"Do you think Albel can sing as well?" Sophia asked, making Fayt burst out in laughter. Sophia blinked and laughed taking his laughter as the answer.

"Okay maybe not." Sophia grinned and watched Sakura.

"Oh that note was wrong!" Sakura shouted into the mic. Her manger gave her a thumbs up and walked behind stage. She grinned and continued to practice, warming up her voice.

"Sounding good Sakura!" Fayt cheered. Sophia noded and waved her arms. Sakura smiled and gave the peace sign.

"Yeah thanks how do you people say dudes!" she grinned. Fayt and Sophia laughed. It was about nine and Sakura ran backstage to change her outfit. Soon the town sqaure filled with people all different shapes and sizes. Albel waited outside the enterance of the castle for Nel. He wore a black shirt and jeans, his hair was pulled back in one pony tail and it wasn't wrapped. instead of his claw he hand was wrapped in white bandage. He sighed and continue to wait. About five minutes later Nel walked out wearing a red t-shirt which fit her body nicely, she wore a black skirt which rested just above her knees. her hair was placed back in a hair tie and in a cliff. She smiled at Albel. Albel eyes widen at her, deep down he was loving what he saw.

"Lets go!" Nel spoke as she walked beside of him. He nodded. As they walked He took her hand in his. She blushed but allowed it. Albel was staring off to space when they finally arrived at the concert. They stood in the front row beside Sophia and Fayt.

"Hey you guys made it." Fayt spoke up. Nel nodded and Albvel was watching the stage. The cheering crowd roared as Sakura stepped out onto the stage. She wore a blue tank-top shirt, and her skirt was purple and long, it was wavy in a way. She wore tie around sleeves on her arms to show that her shirt was sleeveless. Her hair was down and flowing around her. She stepped up to the mic. and smiled.

"Everyone, I see many different people here tonight, some from Airyglaph, Kirsla, Aquious and Surferio. There are many different nationalities too, some human and others not. We come together to share this's world love of something, that everyone seems to agree on. Thats Music. I am wonderful that everyone has stopped fighting and has finally came together, In those words "Fighting" we lost many things, hopes, and dreams, homes and land. And then finally Friends and love ones."

Albel watched her intently listening to her words.

"But, if we come together then we can rebuild our broken dreams and make new homes, the war will not continue." The crowd roared happily and clapped at her words.

"Before I begin just one more thing. All those people and loved ones, friends and enemies alike, will remain with us as they go on, their hearts and feelings of peace will live on forever, and thats what this song is about..." Sakura finished the muisic began to play. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I've walked so long I can't remember - Where was my home?  
Their distant faces fade away I'm always on my own  
I can show a smile, it's not hard to do  
I can have the strength to go on  
But sometimes I wanna let go of everything ..._

Nel watched silently and listened to her words, she found them very moving, her gripped tightened slight on Albel's hand. Albel looked to her and smiled to her, not an evil smile or malice. A smile of true happiness. Nel looked to him and smiled. The words seem to roll in rythem.

_When thoughfulness is not their game I teach by giving love  
High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet  
And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to belive  
I lie in your heart always _

_Nothing is braver than honesty, my life is your faith in me _

_I'll be there when you need  
You don't have to hide from me  
What you are feeling now  
I fill your soul _

_We will seek together destiny  
Troubles have an end  
We will carry on hand in hand  
You're not alone _

Albel stared at Nel, she smiled watching Sakura perform. He looked to his sister and nodded, when something caught his eye. He shifted his gaze to a woman who seem to be walking away from the concert, her long black hair strangely familar to him, the clothes she wore everything. Albel's eyes widen at this as he watched the woman walk. The girl turned around and gave him a smile. On her chest was a long sealed wound and her skin was so pale. She turned back and continued to walk away, as she wandered farther away from the concert her body became transparent and she soon faded into the wind. Albel smiled softly and nodded.

"_Thanks Julia..." _He thought to himself and he closed his eyes.

_People searching desperately outside themselves,  
Caught up in thinking of what never helped  
And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside of me as in  
Those that I wanted from -  
I feel you now _

_I'll be there when you need  
We will live together  
Nothing is in our way  
With trust in our soul _

_We will seek together destiny  
Troubles have an end  
We will carry on hand in hand  
We won't forget we have eachother _

_Love is in the hearts of all man  
You're not alone_

The song came to an end and Sakura stood and waved. She smiiled and gave a bow as the audience cave a cheers Fayt and Sophia jumped up and down Fayt hugged Sophia and gave a small kiss on her lips. Sophia blushed and smiled and returned the kiss. Nel chuckled at this and turned to Albel. Her eyes widen at what she saw. He stood there his eyes closed but tears had stained his cheeks, he stood there emotionless. Nel was worried and walked closer to him.

"Hey..Albel?" He began. Albel slowly opened his eyes and smirked. She was silent and smiled softly. Albel strided closer to Nel and placed his good arm around her waist. She blushed as his lips reached her ear. Her eyes widen at what she heard.

"Nel...I love you..." He muttered softly into her ear. she stood there in complete shock. He sighed in thinking that she didn't like him and turned. Nel blinked as he began to walk away. She walked after him wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait...I love you too.." She muttered back into his ear. His eyes widen a bit as he turned to her. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as they shared a deep and romantic kiss. Albel placed his hand into her and walked her back to the castle. She smiled and kissed his cheek and walked to her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Albel.." She smiled and whispered softly. Albel smiled and nodded.

"Good night Nel." He spoke and walked off to his room.

Nel smiled and closed her door, she sta on her bed and chuckled loudly to herself.

"I'm in love with Albel the Wicked...oh how will the Queen feel?" She laughed before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Me: Wow! I think this is my favorite chapter! it was hard though..

Albel: gummble Pfft sap..

Me: cries

Fayt: Read and reivew

Sakura: OR ELSE!

Nel: umm..yeah..


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Two chapters in one day!

Albel: Wow...

Me: What is it now Nox?

Albel: nothing

Nel: Do I sound like a high school girl!

Albel and me: Yes

Nel: Pfft! Then Albel sounds like a preschooler!

Me: O.o thats harsh

Albel: I do not! Sniffles

Nel: your crying!

Albel: I am not! I'm Telling!

Nel: No!

Albel: whahaha!

Nel: Weirdo!

Albel: Ha! I take that as a compliment!

Me: Read and Review!

Albel arose the next morning as usual, he dressed himself in his attire of purple and claw. He smirked as the events of last night replay in his mind. He never thought someone like him would fall in love with someone like Nel. He always use to listen to cliff stupid stories about all the women he met in his traveling, but he came to notice that Mirage always seem to glare at him everytime he talked to another woman. Albel sighed.

"Woman are like a different spieces they are totally hard to understand.." He muttered to himself. Albel walked through the castle to find Nel cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He watched her intently, she haden't noticed him yet as was softly singing to herself.

_" In the arms on an angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear.."_ Albel manged to make out from the distance he was at. He blinked and smiled softly, her voice was angelic to him. He continued to watch her, then walked to the dining room. There he sat down with Fayt and the others. They were talking about usuall nonsense, but Albel was inmune to it.

" NII-SAN!" A voice came from behind Albel which made him froze. He turned slightly.

"Oh..no" He thought. He looked to his sister's smiling face.

"Onee-chan what are you still doing here?" He asked sternly.

"The ship I was gonna sail on canceled its course so now i'm going to be staying for a while!" She smiled and hugged her brother. Albel winced and sighed.

"Great.." He said emotionlessly. she smiled and sat down next to him ready for breakfast. She grinned innocently at everyone.

"Hey there Sakura" Cliff spoke up and grinned back at her.

"Hello Poodle" She grinned.

"Who's your daddy?" Cliff repiled smirking.

"You are!" Sakura mused. Albel blinked at this.

"Good God they been watching too much Will and Grace" Fayt sighed.

Nel walked out of the kitchen and took the empty seat next to Albel she smiled softly to him. He blinked and smirked at her. He looked out the window for once in his life he felt at ease, not burden with remorse of dismay of Julia, infact seeing her last night lift the burden off his shoulders and allowing him to breathe once more. He didn't feel like he was suffocating or being smothered to death, he too a deep breath and sighed softly as the servants came out with the food.

Each servant carried a drink, each placed a glass infront of the honroed guest that sat in the seat. The glassed were clear and was decorated with gold bottems. The liqud was a faint red color, it was some kind of juice. When the servant gril set a different colored glass infront of Albel he had nothing better to do then question it.

"Why..is my beverage a different color?" Albel questioned. The servant girl looked annoyed and turned to Albel.

"We ran out of black berry juice." She repiled. Albel blinked and shrugged before dowing the glass, he had to admit he was thirtsy. He set the glass down and the servant girl picked it up and walked back to the kitchen as she did this, a sinster smirk danced across her face. Albel and Nel continued to talk over breakfast. Everyone enjoyed everyon'e company it was a day full of laughter. Albel rose from the table and began to walk away, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. Nel watched him with slight worry. He retreated to his room and fell asleep.

Nel helped the girls clear the table and set the dishes out ot be washed. She sighed with wory for Albel. Suddenly a servant walke dover to Nel.

"Lady Nel, the queen wishes to see you." He spoke. Nel smiled and nodded. She exited the kitchen and headed down the hall. She stepped into the audience chamber to find peering eyes lock on her form. She bowed as usual in the preance of the queen.

"Lady Nel." She began with a smile. When Nel saw this she began to relax and stood up.

"Yes your Queenship?" She repiled looking up at her.

" There have been rumors of you spending countless hours with Albel the Wicked, and many witnesses say they saw you kissing at Lady Sakura Nox's concert. Tell me is this true?" Romeria asked her eyes peering at Nel. Nel gulped and made a meep kind of sound softy she knew she couldn't keep secrets from her magesty and it would be dishonorable to lie. She knew when Albel kissed her it was in a crowd. Nel lowered her head and gave a small nod.

"Yes M'lady, i did kiss Albel Nox last night." She repiled to her question. Lassell gave a gasp.

"How could you!" Lassell raged.

"Be quiet for i'll find someone to replace you" Romeria told him calmly. She could sense Nel's embrrassement. She just simply smiled to Nel. Nel felt offended in a way, she asin love, was it a crime to love? no she didn't think so, despite she fell in love with Albel the Wicked. She looked up to Lassell a slight rage in her eyes.

" An answer to your question is, how could I? How could I not? I fell in love, it doesn't matter who it is, Love is Love, our countries are at peace, and will remain at peace me and Albel will see to that. But its rude and dishonorble to me when you question who I fall in love with, because coming down to the point of the matter is that, its none of your damn businuss, excuse me and forgive me my queen I must go." She spoke sternly before turning and walking off.

Lassell was for once speechless. He blinked and looked to his Queen. She just smiled.

" The wonders of the power of Love." She chuckled softly to herself.

Later on that night Nel knocked on Albel's door, he opened it slightly and gave a soft smile. Nel blinked and smiled, but Albel looked pale, and weak she was concerned.

" Hello Nel." He spoke. Nel nodded and walked in as he closed the door. She sat on his bed and stared at him. He sat next to her, his features seem faded.

"Albel are you alright? you don't look so good" Nel finally asked. Albel nodded.

"I feel fine." He responded. Nel shrugged and smiled as he leaned closer to her, giving her a kiss on the lips. She return his kiss with one of her own.

"I heard every word you said to Lessell this morning." Albel spoke up smirking at her. Nel's cheek flushed a bit.

"Well every word was true." She repiled. Albel grinned and pressed his lips against hers, they share a passionte kiss with eachother, Nel could feel Albel's tounge slip into her mouth, she used her tounge to massage his gently. He smiled while kissing her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, he felt the warmth of her embrace and smiled. Nel pulled away and smiled at Albel, he smiled back. His smile was a cute one to her, a true smile of happines, she was happy he was able to be at peace and that he could finally move on. She never thought that the reason he was so dark and cold, was because of a feeling the completely disappeared when Julia died. She knew she could never replace Julia in his heart, and she wasn't even going to try, she wanted to thank Julia for loving Albel. She knew to him, this love was everything.

They spent an hour talking before Nel decided to stand up and headed tot he door.

"Where are you going?" Albel asked as he watched her. Nel stopped and smiled to her new lover.

"To bed, I have to be up pretty early." She repiled. Albel shook his head. She could tell he was a little nervous about something. He got up and strided over to Nel pulling her back to his bed.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked, he whispered this in her ear. She blushed and smiled.

"Alright Albel you win." She smiled and nodded. Albel grinned and lied down on his bed. He moved over next to the wall so that there was room for Nel. She sat down and smiled at him. She stared into his eyes wondering where the night is going to take her..

" I love you." She muttered softly. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said before sitting up, he cuffed her cheek with the palm of his good arm and pulled her into a romantice kiss. Nel smiled and stared at her lover.

The red haired beauty rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her form. The wind blew ggetnly into the room, the power of the wind slowly closed the door. The light of the room crept in and peered in lightly the room dimly. Albel stared at Nel as she glowed in the mood light. He was in awe at her beauty. She smiled at him and spent the night in his arms.

This story is the first book of a series, there will be a seond story to this, I can't tell you anymore than that I don't want to spoil it!

Me: . another successful chapter done!

Luther: Where is me in all this!

Me: Your not important enough to be in it!

Luther: Why you!

Me: Your sexy!

Luther: aww really!

Me anime sweatdrops uhh yea

Albel: what about me?

Me: Please read and review.


	8. The Final chapter

I do not own Star ocean

THE FINAL CHAPTER: CHAPTER 8

Me: Wow the final chapter of my first book!

Albel: Wow

Me: I would like to take the time and thank all my reiveiwers! I love you all espically you IceBlueWings Who been here since the beginning!

Albel: Arrigato

Nel: Yes thanks

Me: After this is over, I'll be writing two stories at the same time.

Albel: Dun over work yourself

Me: Shaddup and get back to work!

Albel: meep!

Me: Final chapter read and Review

Nel woke up in the arms of her lover. Her eyes widen with worry a sweat poured down his face. She softly shook him awake. Albel opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Nel. Nel who wasn't feeling to well herself.

"Albel your sick!" she cried. Albel shook his head.

"I'm fine Nel its just a cold." He repiled in a hazy soft voice. By this time Nel was feeling sick as well, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"You don't look good yourself." Albel teased softly. She smiled.

"You gave me your cold!" She exclaimed. He grinned and Sat up. Nel did the same. Albel pulled her into his embrace and hugged her. He placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"Do you regret last night?" He asked. Nel blushed.

"Not at all." Nel repiled with a smile. Albel hugged her softly. She felt completely ill, nausus but that was all no fever. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Nel you are wanted at the castle!" The man shouted. Nel sighed and got up feeling ill asit is she smiled at Albel and pulled a robe over her.

"I'll be back." She smiled. He nodded and snuggled back into bed falling back to sleep.(A/N ALBEL IS SO CUTE!) She smiled, and walked out the door. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. But she finally made it to the audience chamber. The queen looked at her with worry.

"LAdy Nel it wasn't important I just wanted to chat, if your sick you should rest" The Queen sighed and got up walking over to Nel. Nel fell to her knees and began to vomit. The queen ran over to aide her. She gasped at Nel.

"Nel..." She smiled softly, a tear falling from her eye. Nel looked up at her. The queen helped her up and walked her back to Albel's room, before that she turned to Lassell.

"Clean this up" She ordered and left with Nel.

"What Ewww!" Lassell sighed and did so.

They arrived at the room and Nel smiled and nodded in thanks. The red haired woman walked in and softly closed the door and wandered to the bed. Albel was staring at her with a hazy look in her eyes. He attempted to smile but that was a challenge. Nel stared at him, deep down she knew. Tears left her eyes as he sat up and dried them.

"Nel promise me something." Albel spoke. Nel's eyes widen and nodded.

"What is it Love?" She repiled running her fingers through his hair.

" What ever you do, never go look for something that is lost, move on...and...please don't despair or cry forever..only cry when you are lost and I will listen..." He muttered. She nodded, she knew. She smiled for him. Albel pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passiontely. She returned the passionte kiss with one of her own.

"Come...Nel let us rest together..." Albel whipsered and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled.

"...Yes..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her love.

Nel was shooken awake and looked up who shook her. It was Fayt and he was crying.

" its time, Lets go Nel." He said his voice slightly trembled. She looked to Albel's lifeless body and gave a smile. she kissed his forehead and whispered to him.

"I will keep this promise to you." A few tears escaping her eyes. she got up and wandered to the audience chamber with Fayt's help. She stared at everyone's sad and emotionless faces she just gave a small smile, she felt ill and so she leaned against the wall. The queen approached her.

"I'm so sorry for your lost, I will tell youit wasn't a natural cause of his death it was poison..the servant who gave him the drink was an airyglaph spy." romeria spoke seriously. Nel nodded. She pulled out Albel's sword and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted.

" Everyone I will not greif forever...becuase he gave me the best gift of all..." She smiled and placed her hands on her stomache. Everyone gasped except the queen who just smiled. Nel nodded to everyone and walked into the gardens, she sighed softly as she could feel Albel's preance and his whispers.

_"Nel..I'll be here always and waiting for you..you have a new mission now.." _ She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her, then the feeling faded as she smiled.

"I'll come when its my time Albel please wait! I know you'll wait until end of time!" She shouted out to no one. She sat down and placed her hands on her stomache.

Nel is now in her late thirtys and have trained her son, Scy, who has taken care of her since he was small. He had long black hair but his black hair went into red. Nel smiled and wandered down the hall of the castle. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turn to find it was her son she smiled softly. Scy is in his teenage ears he is seventeen and the best swordsmen in the whole world, he always defended the weak and never looked for a fight.

"Mother...Go to him.." He whispered to her and gave a cheesy smile. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Nel smiled and kissed his forehead.

She wandered into a room it was decorated in white and she laid on the bed. She smiled and closed her old eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Nel awoke to find herself on the shore of a beautiful beach. She stood up and relized she was twenty three again. She smiled and wandered down the shore line. She looked to the distance to find a figure walking towards her, as she got closer she smiled widely and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I kept your promise!" She exclaimed with joy. Albel nodded and hugged her tightly the scars on his arm was gone and there was no more claw.

"Yes you did well love." He repiled. They stared at eachother and their lips met they kissed eachother and they smiled as they began to walk to a grand house. It was white. with red siding. Albel turned to her.

"Welcome this is the heaven I made for you." She said as he looked to her. She smiled and they walked into the house.

The heaven I made for you...I made for you...

Me: Thanks everyone look out for the second book! and after the second book will be the third to this. I love you all! thank you for the reviews!


End file.
